Un depósito en persona
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 4x25. "Tu amiga la doctora está muy buena, haz un depósito en persona, ¡como un hombre!" Cómo reaccionó Booth durante la donación de esperma.
1. Chapter 1

Supongo que ya habréis leído mi petición de auxilio para "Puedo escribir los versos..." Agradecería mucho vuestra ayuda, de veras.

Y esto es algo así como una ida de pinza, algo que me apetecía escribir. Es bastante verde, la verdad. Si no te gusta, no comentes.

Gracias a Nerea por su eterno apoyo.

Situado en el 4x25, El crítico en el Cabernet, cuando Booth tiene que donar semen para inseminar a Brennan y ve a Stewie. La frase de Stewie "Tu amiga la doctora está muy buena, haz un depósito en persona, ¡como un hombre!" se me metió en la cabeza y no la pude sacar, como sospecho que tampoco Booth pudo.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación.

.

**Un depósito en persona**

La habitación en la que se encontraba no era gran cosa, simplemente tenía lo indispensable para lo que estaba diseñada, un par de sillones, una televisión y revistas y DVDs pornos. Cientos y cientos de porno. ¡Dios mío, era increíblemente embarazoso!

Pero, ¿por qué era tan incómodo? La propia Brennan lo había dicho, "supongo que habitualmente practicas la masturbación". Era cierto, lo hacía. De hecho, desde hacía tres años la practicaba casi diariamente. Era la única manera de estar con ella y sus incómodas conversaciones sobre sexo sin lanzarse a por ella como un animal en celo.

-¡Huesos! –suspiró. Ella no era ni remotamente consciente de cuánto lo excitaba cuando se ponía a hablar científicamente. Se sentía como un pervertido. No debería excitarlo el hecho de escucharle a ella decir "No sé lo que eso significa" mientras lo miraba con sus grandes e inocentes ojos azules, pero lo hacía. Y cada noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, recordaba aquellos momentos y se acariciaba hasta liberar la tensión que Huesos había creado en él aquel día.

Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, pero a medida que la conocía, aquella atracción que se había manifestado al principio fue creciendo. Ya no lo podía evitar. Y ahora ella quería un hijo. ¡Un hijo! Y quería, por encima de todo, que fuese de él. Él le daría a Huesos lo que quería, porque no podía negarle nada.

_Tu amiga la doctora está muy buena, haz un depósito en persona, ¡como un hombre!_ La voz de Stewie, aquel maldito dibujo animado que solía ver en la tele, resonó una vez más en su mente. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando el DVD pornográfico que tenía en la mano. Una rubia de imponentes pechos salía en la carátula, mirando a la cámara con una mirada que trataba de ser lasciva pero que hizo que Booth se preguntara si se habría tragado un limón.

_Haz un depósito en persona_, le decía una voz dentro de él. _Dile la verdad, dile que la deseas, que lo has hecho desde que la viste por primera vez… bésala._

El agente dejó la película en una de las mesillas y se quitó los pantalones, tratando de aliviar la presión que aquellos pensamientos habían creado en su entrepierna. Se sentó y miró cómo su erección parecía amenazar con hacer reventar sus bóxers. Realmente no debía… pero, ¿por qué no? Brennan quería un hijo y para ello él tenía que masturbarse. ¿Dónde radicaba la diferencia entre hacerlo pensando en que se tiraba a una furcia rubia o pensando que le hacía el amor a Huesos? A fin de cuentas, ¿no era lo más lógico pensar en la mujer que sería la madre de tu hijo?

Sucumbiendo a la tentación, su mano derecha bajó lentamente bajo la cintura de sus calzoncillos, acariciando su pene erecto.

–Mmmm… Huesos… -ronroneó. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó tocando a la puerta de su casa…

_-Hola, Booth, ¿vienes a tomar una copa? –preguntó Brennan, sonriendo en su puerta._

_-No, Huesos, esta vez no –dijo, agarrándola por la cintura, apretándola contra la puerta principal y fundiendo sus labios con los de ella. Brennan abrió los labios con un gemido y el agente introdujo la lengua en su boca._

La mano de Booth comenzó a moverse más rápido.

_Se separó de ella, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas._

_-Huesos, te deseo desde el primer día que te vi. No soporto más estar cada día a tu lado y no poder besarte… -volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella- no poder tocarte… -sus manos acariciaron la espalda de ella por encima de la camisa– no poder hacerte el amor… -Los labios de la antropóloga lo silenciaron esta vez._

_-Lo sé, yo también te deseo –dijo, volviendo a besarlo mientras le quitaba la camisa._

Mientras las imaginarias prendas de ropa caían al suelo la mano de Booth iba ganando velocidad y presión.

_La ansiosa boca del agente recorrió todo el cuerpo de su compañera, cubriéndolo de besos y pequeños mordiscos, siendo sus gemidos y jadeos música para sus oídos._

_-Hazme el amor, Booth. Quiero sentir cómo se rompen las leyes físicas. Contigo._

_Booth asintió y la levantó. Brennan enredó las piernas en su cintura y el agente la penetró con una rápida y fuerte estocada que los dejó a ambos sin aire._

_-¡Oh! –jadeó la antropóloga, sorprendida._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí, Booth, por favor, sigue… Mmmm… no pares nunca –susurró Brennan mientras le mordía el cuello. El agente mordió suavemente sus pechos y la antropóloga soltó un jadeo. Bajó una mano y acarició el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, convirtiendo el jadeo en un grito extasiado -¡Booooth! –gritó, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo la devastaba._

-¡Huesos! –gritó Booth a punto de correrse. Se acordó a tiempo y cogió el botecito que estaba a su lado, permitiendo que el semen lo llenara.

En cuanto se corrió, se sintió vacío.

Ojalá pudiera tener un hijo con Huesos de la forma tradicional. Era lo único que deseaba, suspiró.

Se vistió, tapó el botecito y salió a entregárselo a la enfermera. Al menos uno de los dos tendría lo que quería.

¿FIN?

.

* * *

.

Sé que Brennan está un poco OOC en las fantasías de Booth pero, a fin de cuentas, es una fantasía.

.

**Los comentarios se agradecen. ¿Os ha gustado?**


	2. Chapter 2

Por petición popular y deseo personal aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que os guste y os advierto de que es tan M como la anterior.

Se sobreentiende que Booth no ha visto a Stewie en la sala de interrogatorios y por tanto no le ha dicho a Brennan que no quiere ser el padre si no puede ejercer como tal.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación.

.

**Capítulo 2**

-No quiero que uses mi esperma para tener un hijo –La súbita afirmación de Booth asustó a Brennan, que lo miró sorprendida. Habían cerrado el caso, el agente había aparecido por su casa con comida tailandesa y ahora estaban tomando una cerveza relajados. Nada le había hecho anticipar ese comentario, pero Brennan no se fiaba de su propia capacidad para leer el lenguaje no verbal.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó enojada-. Dijiste que lo harías, hasta tengo tu esperma.

-Ya, pues he cambiado de idea –Booth estaba extrañamente tenso, la antropóloga no sabía qué le pasaba pero no parecía él.

-Me diste la autorización, puedo hacerlo igualmente.

-No puedes… moralmente no puedes –dijo el agente con desesperación.

Brennan suspiró.

-¿No quieres tener un hijo conmigo? –preguntó, tratando de llegar a la raíz del problema.

Booth miró aquellos ojos azules y no pudo evitar que la verdad escapara de sus labios.

-Sí que quiero pero… así no.

-¿Cómo que así no? ¿Te refieres a… la forma tradicional? –La verdad la golpeó de golpe- ¿Es eso, quieres acostarte conmigo?

-No es eso, es… -No quería sólo acostarse con ella, no quería echar a perder aquello tan maravilloso que compartían pero lo cierto era que…-Sí, Huesos, quiero hacer el amor contigo –dijo, cruzando el pequeño espacio entre ellos y capturando sus labios suavemente- y sé que te encantará.

Ante aquellas palabras y el beso, Brennan sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica la atravesaba y aumentaba aquel latido entre sus piernas.

-Pero Booth –replicó ella cuando se separaron-, eso crearía un vínculo entre nosotros.

El agente la interrumpió con otro beso, este más apasionado, y Brennan no pudo evitar gemir ante lo delicioso que era. Aquel anhelo que nunca se había atrevido a reconocer parecía haber tomado el control de su cuerpo mientras hundía los dedos en su cabello y acercaba más su boca.

-Ya hay un vínculo entre nosotros, Huesos. Y nada lo puede cambiar –replicó Booth con la cabeza hundida en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de ella. El agente se estremeció ante el gemido que escapó de labios de su compañera-. Déjame hacerte el amor, Huesos… permíteme enseñarte lo que es romper las leyes de la física con alguien a quien amas…

Ambos se quedaron congelados tras esas palabras. Brennan no sabía si su compañero se refería a que ella lo amaba o a que él la amaba a ella, pero no le importaba. El agente la miró a los ojos, esperando que ella se echara atrás, que le dijera que sólo eran compañeros, que no lo amaba… Pero, en vez de eso, la antropóloga colocó ambas manos en su nuca y lo besó con más pasión aún.

Y entonces Booth perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba tras años de sufrir en silencio, de desearla cada día y soñar con hacerla suya cada noche. La apretó contra él y le arrancó la camisa, haciendo que los botones rodaran por el suelo mientras sus ávidas manos iban a sus pechos apretándolos ligeramente.

Aquel arrebato de pasión, lejos de asustarla, excitó aún más a Brennan que se colocó sobre su compañero, deslizando sus propias manos bajo la camisa para tocar su fuerte vientre mientras sentía la erección del agente apretarse contra su propio sexo, cubierto por la ropa. Movió las caderas en un intento por aliviar la presión entre sus piernas y fue recompensada con un jadeo de Booth.

-Temperance… llevo tanto tiempo deseándote –jadeó Booth mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador.

-No me llames… Temperance –pidió Brennan tratando de controlar la respiración mientras le quitaba la camiseta-. Es raro.

-¿Prefieres Huesos?

-Mil veces.

-Antes no te gustaba –replicó el agente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Antes era antes y ahora es ahora.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos de cintura para arriba, se separaron un momento, mirándose.

-Vamos a tu cama –pidió Booth.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta la idea de practicar sexo contigo en mi sofá –comentó casual mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda-. ¿O acaso hay normas especiales para hacer el amor que obligan a que sea en una cama? –susurró contra su oído.

-Llevo 4 años deseando estar en tu cama –contestó el agente con sinceridad mientras la levantaba y los llevaba a ambos al dormitorio.

-Yo también llevo 4 años deseando que estés aquí –replicó cuando llegaron a su cuarto y Booth la bajó hasta dejarla tumbada en la cama, mirándola embobado-, soñando cada noche con que me acariciabas… soñando que eran tus manos y no las mías las que lo hacían –susurró, abriendo los pantalones de su compañero y tirándolos al suelo. El agente se los quitó del todo y se colocó sobre ella, marcando su cuerpo con la boca, desde el valle entre sus pechos pasando por su ombligo hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, quitándoselos de un rápido y fluido movimiento-. ¿Y tú, Booth? –preguntó, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta-. ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez pensando en mí?

Ante aquella pregunta tan directa Booth creyó que su cuerpo no soportaría la presión. Aún así, siempre había sido sincero con ella, no iba a dejar de serlo precisamente en aquel momento.

-Prácticamente cada noche desde hace 3 años. Cuando estuve en la clínica para dar la muestra… también.

Por algún extraño motivo aquella confesión hizo estremecerse a Brennan, el hecho de que él la encontrara a ella más estimulante que toda aquella pornografía era excitante. Muy excitante. Lo empujó, colocándose sobre él y tomando el mando.

-¿Y qué imaginaste, Booth? ¿Que te llevaba a mi cama? ¿Que me desnudabas? ¿Que te besaba hasta dejarte sin respiración? –preguntó mientras lo hacía para ir deslizándose poco a poco por el cuerpo de su compañero hasta llegar a la cintura de los bóxers-. ¿Que te corrías en mi boca? –preguntó, bajando abruptamente los bóxers e introduciendo su miembro en la boca.

-Joder, Huesos –dijo, a punto de perder el control por las palabras de ella y sus increíbles labios alrededor de él-. Avisa a un hombre antes de decir estaaaaas coooooosas… Mmmm… -gimió ante las atenciones de su compañera.

Esta súbitamente lo liberó y se colocó sobre él, momento que Booth aprovechó para volver a girarlos y colocarla debajo.

-Me imaginé haciéndote el amor, fuerte, contra tu puerta –Brennan gimió al sentir los cálidos dedos de su compañero en su sexo, acariciándola cada vez más rápido.

-Booth, por favor… hazlo ya –rogó la antropóloga y este asintió.

El agente la penetró lentamente, mirándola a los ojos y Brennan sintió con intensidad lo que transmitían sus miradas. Pasión, comprensión, la seguridad de que no había vuelta atrás… y aún así nada que lamentar.

Los movimientos de Booth fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidos mientras sentía su propio control desaparecer. Brennan salió a su encuentro en cada estocada, sintiendo cómo su racionalidad, su apariencia fría, se derretía ante el amor y la pasión de lo que estaban haciendo.

Practicar sexo con tu mejor amigo es un error, pensó Brennan, pero hacer el amor con la persona que te complementa no lo es. Ella tenía razón, había un vínculo entre ellos, sólo que hasta aquella noche no había sido consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel.

Cuando el orgasmo la arrasó con el nombre de su compañero en los labios se dio cuenta de que no era química cerebral, no sólo. Era amor.

Booth cayó sobre ella cuando alcanzó su propio éxtasis y Brennan no pudo evitar reír frenéticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el agente, sorprendido por aquella risa. No le parecía momento de reír, la verdad…

-Que ahora sé a lo que te referías con lo de qué es romper las leyes físicas con alguien a quien amas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. He tenido una revelación –sonrió, cogió aire y dijo-. Estás enamorado de mí.

El agente sonrió.

-Eras la única que no se había dado cuenta –Ya lo sabía, su gran secreto había sido revelado. Debía estar asustado ante las posibles siguientes palabras de Brennan pero se sentía liberado. Al fin ella sabía lo que por tanto tiempo había callado.

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Booth –El agente sintió cómo su corazón se henchía de alegría. Aún así no estaba seguro.

-Tú no crees en el amor –replicó con tristeza.

-Pero creo en ti. Y no creo que lo que sienta por ti lo pueda definir la ciencia. No puedo probarlo todo –De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo-. ¡No hemos usado protección!

-Eh… Huesos, querías quedarte embarazada –le recordó Booth con una sonrisa feliz, abrazándola contra él.

-Entonces está bien –sonrió Brennan, acomodándose en el pecho de su compañero-. Pero tal vez deberíamos volver a intentarlo, ya sabes, por si la primera vez no has acertado –sonrió, besándolo con pasión.

FIN

.

* * *

.

**Los comentarios se agradecen. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
